Kankuro's Pokemon Adventure!
by CaityAndNaeHeartCookies
Summary: I'm Kankuro...The puppet master! Not pokemon, puppet! P-U-P-P-E-T! ONESHOT


* * *

"Where the hell am I???"

Kankuro wondered down the street of a seemingly deserted town.

"Hmmm....Maybe it was that stew Temari fed me, I told her veggies were bad for my health, but nooooo...'Kankuro, eat your veggies, your gonna get fat, wah wah wah..'" He recited in a high pitched girlie voice which sounded more like a dying chipmunk. Occupied with his ranting, he didn't realise that he had trodden on a small creatures tail which resulted in a rather 'shocking' surprise, literally...

"Hey, get off of my Pikachu!!"

A short kid with black hair and a groovy hat ran towards the bright yellow creature, lifting it into his arms. Kankuro recovered fairly quickly, having experienced worse...

"Uuuhh...Sorry? Hey, who are you and where on Earth are we?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum, a Pokemon trainer!! Im going to become a world famous Pokemon master, believe it!"

Pokemon? Believe it? Ok, this was just getting weirder and weirder...

"Well, uhhh..Ash Ketchup, I-"

"No, no, no!! Its Ketchum!! Not Ketchup! Ketchuuuuum!!! Say it with me now! Ketch-umm!! Not Ketchup! What sort of a person has Ketchup as their last name? And..(A.N: Lol, sorry to anyone whose last name happens to be Ketchup...)"

Ash continued his rant, Kankuro just stared. Was this kid for real? And they say he was weird for having a pet octopus cross goldfish thingo, better then a bright yellow rat whose electricity stung worse then that time Kankuro stuck his tongue in a power socket....(A.N: Kids, Kankuro is a professional, don't try that at home, okies?). Finally, after nearly passing out from oxygen deprivation, Ash finished his rant.

"Aaaaand, who are you??"

"Kankuro...the puppet master.."

"Your a Pokemon Master!! OH EM EF GEE!!!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!!!"

Ash performed one of those backwards anime leaps, pulling out a pokeball . Kankuro jusat sighed.

"No, 'puppet master' not pokemon, gawd!"

"Oooh..Wait, did you just quote 'Napoleon Dynomite?"

Ash pointed a finger accusingly at Kankuro, who squeaked as he covered his mouth. _Ive been hanging 'round Gaara too much....*_

"No, no I didn't.."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't, I said uhh...'poured', yeah, thats it! Its what all the cool kids say these days.."

Kanuro finished off with a smug look on his face.

* * *

_Poke_

"Mmmph.."

_Poke poke_

"Lemme..'lone..."

"Gaara, just wack him or something!"

_Thud!_

"Waaah!! Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?"

"Well, I didn't mean that hard, but it worked, so what the heck?"

Kankuro was lying on the floor of the lounge room, his siblings looking down at him from the couch, an evil glint in their eyes. Kankuro pushed himself off the floor, glared, then stormed off up the stairs and to his bedroom. _That's the last time I'm watching Pokemon re-runs with Gaara, EVER!!_

Meanwhile, back in the lounge room, Gaara and Temari sat on the couch, waiting...

"3...2...1..."

"AAAHHH!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE??"

"Hehe, success..."

And with that, they sat back and ate popcorn...

**____________________________________________________________**

***Crickets***

**Nae: *blink blink* Heh heh...yeah..heh...don't ask....**

***More crickets***

**Nae: *Shifty eyes* Uuuhh...Review?**

*** In our Naruto Survivor story, Gaara often quotes 'Napoleon Dynamite', that's were that bit came from...**

**Oh and BTW, I havent watched Pokemon in years, so Im not too sure as to whether or not he is in character =)**

**A couple of people have pointed out about myself using references from other stories I have written. Not to sound argumentive or anything, but I only did it once and Kankuro does say he has been hanging around Gaara to much, then I explain that Gaara uses it alot in another story. I apologize of this caused any confusion, but I guess that I felt that I explained it, plus I've seen other writers do it and their explanations dont quite cover it, but no one ever seemed to say anything. Again I apologize.**

**Also, a few people have commented on how they dont quite understand whats going on, Kankuros dreaming. (Yes, I know how alot of people hate that sort of thing, but meh.) Plus Ash just seems like the sort of person who picks up arguments over the smallest of things.**

**And another thing, after reading The Pirate On Wheels's review, I have slightly edited the story. Lol, I just realised how lame it sounded putting 'How on earth he got there, no one knows..." Lol, so thanks for that. And the same goes for the whole ketchup thing, I too thought it was a bit long and was meaning to shorten it, but forgot :/  
**


End file.
